


In the Memories I Have Left

by ddami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, also based on what's known of the dc lore, based on rose blue and some theories my friends came up with, pairings are dadong + jibo but it's jiubin centred, the title is a lyric from rose blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: After having all hope stripped from her, Yubin simply craves a death handed to her by Minji's gun.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	In the Memories I Have Left

Yubin knew what was coming. The clicking of heels gradually became louder as her fate approached. Of course. Yubin simply cast her eye down to the mounds of riches below her. riches that she had no use for, not anymore anyway. She took a handful of coins and sighed. It was strange how Yubin had all the money in the world yet it did not equate one bit to her emotional state. No matter how brightly the gold shined, it could not fill the void that was left in her soul.

The footsteps were close. The clicking turned to the soft crunch of shoes on top of the coins beneath the figure’s feet. Yubin did not feel like making eye contact with who just walked in, but she decided to speak instead. “Go on, do it.” She knew her fate, there was no point in delaying the inevitable. “Shoot me, Minji.” Silence. No reply. No movement. Yubin sighed, eventually facing the girl. “Why are you hesitating?” She met with Minji’s cold, empty eyes. Well, what was left of Minji anyway. She was a shell at this point. With each passing moment, the infection coarsed deeper and deeper through her veins as it ate up her brain cells, infesting her mind with ideas beyond what ‘Minji’ would’ve ever thought of.

No, ‘Minji’ was always such a sweet girl, with such an adventurous personality. There was no limit to the enjoyment that you could have if Minji was around. She was the life of the party, absolutely not a dull part of her. Yubin would say she misses it, but that version of Minji was too far gone for her to even fully recall. Everyone had been through so much.

“Well?” Yubin began to grow annoyed with the other’s persistent silence. “It's typical, isn’t it? That thing inside you took everything I’ve ever loved from me and now when I’m ready to have my life taken from me you hesitate to do it.” She chuckled, but she wasn’t sure why. None of this was funny, yet it was somehow so humorous that the eternal rest Yubin craved wasn’t going to be handed to her on a silver platter. Although it wasn’t Minji who had stripped her of her happiness, whatever virus-like demonic creature that harboured in her body was the same that had possessed Yoohyeon some time ago. 

Yoohyeon had lost it so quickly. As much as Yubin tried to convince herself that it wasn’t Yoohyeon’s fault, she still resented her. It may have been the demon’s idea to kill Handong, but it was Yoohyeon’s hand that had slain her in the end. She couldn’t let go of the past. Especially, she couldn’t let go of Handong. Oh, Handong. The love of her life and the girl Yubin would do anything for. They had planned their entire life together and when this entire nightmare started, they prayed for any kind of salvation so that they could live together happily in whatever afterlife was presented before them after this torture. Any hope to feel alive after this mess was futile. Hope died along with Handong.

Maybe people could call Yubin selfish only for living this nightmare only for Handong, but the truly selfish person here was Minji. “Was it worth it?” venom spat out of Yubin’s mouth as she pierced daggers into Minji’s skull. “You couldn’t even save Yoohyeon. Look at you now, in the exact same state she is.” She averted eye contact to the shimmering yet utterly worthless fortune beneath her. 

“I already dealt with her.” to Yubin’s surprise, Minji spoke. She wasn’t expecting to have a conversation, in fact, she was fully expecting to have to get on her knees and beg for Minji to kill her. Hopefully, the conversation would be over soon and there would be no need for such extremities. Given her grudge, Yubin could only hope Yoohyeon begged for her life to be spared. She hoped Yoohyeon struggled… But there was no way Minji would let any of them go out like that. After all, there was still some of her left in what was now simply a vessel for an unknown evil. Some part of Yubin just thought Yoohyeon should have to suffer exactly like Handong did. Oh, how her blood boiled at the thought of what happened to her beloved. 

Yubin casted her mind to Bora. Bora was so in love with Minji. The pain that girl had felt when she found out her love had been overtaken by that entity… and to save Yoohyeon at that. It seemed both Bora and Yubin had some sort of grudge against Yoohyeon. “Have you dealt with your partner yet?” She scoffed. “I guess I should say Minji’s partner… because you are a demon.” The vessel did not move nor show any emotion. However, it did answer her. “Yes, she pleaded with me to stop. I refused to listen. Bora had no idea what she was talking about. I tried my hardest to convince her this was for the best but…” Minji trailed off and Yubin tilted her head. “She kept talking and struggling. I restrained her and put her out of her misery.” Yubin was in shock. What kind of monster had her once friend become? She wouldn’t even hear Bora out… She just… shot her. Minji seemed unphased however, and moved on relatively quickly.

“And don’t even get me started on Siyeon, she couldn’t even look at me. Nothing to say, either, just clung to that damn cat thing the whole time.” That angered Yubin beyond belief. That ‘damn cat thing’ was Handong’s childhood toy that Siyeon held onto once the girl was murdered. Siyeon was eaten up by guilt for not being able to save her best friend. She had shed many tears with Yubin and had never forgiven herself. She would always apologise to Yubin… It broke her heart. None of this was Siyeon’s fault, nor was it Bora’s… Especially not Handong’s. Was it Yubin’s? Partially… She had angered the evil spirit by learning too much about it, perhaps it viewed Yubin as a threat who knew had far too much knowledge about what the seven girls were up against. However, after Yoohyeon cursed them all, neither her nor Yubin was the one to let the demon free. Yubin mumbled to herself. “If only that little brat hadn’t relinquished the evil…”

“Do NOT blame my sister for this!” Minji snapped back, the fog surrounded her as though it responded to her emotions.

“Oh, so Gahyeon’s YOUR sister now? There she is, there’s Minji I grew up with.” Yubin began in a mocking tone. “Shut up. You can’t even think logically with that horror eating away at your brain.” There was nothing scary to Yubin about the unknown fog. What could it do? Kill her? That was her goal, death. “Have you been to see her yet?” Minji responded by shaking her head. Yubin gave her a very stern look. “She’s your sister, Minji. Are you making her suffer the longest? Why? She doesn’t deserve that…” Although Yubin blamed her, she couldn’t help but take pity on the youngest of the 7. Minji had gone to such great lengths to save someone she only considered a friend yet she barely lifted a finger to try and save her own sister from the horrors they had encountered, especially recently.

However, Yubin was tired of all this arguing. She had no energy for it anymore or anything else for that matter. She just wanted it all to end. Minji had not even replied to her last few questions, which may have been for the best, Yubin no longer wished to argue. She turned her to face the vessel once more as it raised the gun and pointed it towards Yubin’s head. Once again, Minji’s eyes were like a void that had no feeling to them. That’s when Yubin knew she was staring face to face with the demonic being inside her friend. “Goodbye, Dami.” As soon as the trigger was pulled, everything seemed to slow down. For a brief moment, Yubin swore she saw Handong reaching out to her. She wanted to grab her hand, but she knew there was no time. A faint smile formed on Yubin’s face, having seen her darling one last time. Whether it was really Handong or not did not matter to her. Everything was okay now. Everything was fi

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that overly abrupt ending was intentional! 
> 
> credit to @siyooiz and @jiubins on twitter for basically coming up with the entire theory basis for this oneshot!


End file.
